Just A Maid
by CherryGoddess
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a working maid for the Uchiha brothers. While working there, Sakura has grown a very strong attraction to the oldest Uchiha but doubts he even notices her. Sakura hopes she can be more than just a maid, but will it ever become true? Sexy snuff ;)
1. Chapter 1

** Sakura Haruno pushed the window up with a grunt, sighing when she felt the cool rush of the summer air. Dusting off her hands, she moved to the adjacent window and pushed the rose curtains aside. The sun was high in the sky today, beating down mercilessly on the village. It was a good day to be outside, Sakura noted, whistling a soft tune to herself. Too bad she had to work, or else she'd be out there. The silent tickle of the wind against her bare legs made the girl frown with disappointment. **

** Another day, Sakura, another day...**

** Pushing the weather out of her mind, Sakura began wiping and dusting the living room furniture. The Uchiha estate wasn't that dirty, though the owners insisted she come in and tidy up every day. Sakura had shrugged, she'd be the one benefiting from it for the most part. The promised pay was outstanding, an offer she couldn't refuse if her life had depended on it. Upon finding the job, Sakura had frowned at the idea of being a maid for two men whom she had thought were perverts at the time. There were no other jobs around the village, though, and so considered herself lucky for snatching such an opportunity.**

** Rumors had shrouded the village about the Uchiha men. They were evil, twisted, insolent men who claimed they were better than everyone, or so the village claimed. Before presenting herself for the position, Sakura forced the rumors out of her head and decided she'd make the judgment for herself. Though, at first she was slightly nervous at the idea of being treated like a dog who meant nothing to them. The village had been wrong, thankfully. Despite the two men having the iciest stares in the village, they did seem to be quite polite. The youngest, Uchiha Sasuke, was rarely around the compound. Sakura assumed he was out working or with his girlfriend, which of whom Sakura heard was quite friendly around the village. **

** The oldest, Uchiha Itachi, was a stunning, muscular man that wasn't much older than Sakura herself. He had been the one who interviewed her for the position, which, at the time, had been a nerve-racking experience. The man, though polite he had been, was extremely intuitive and very, very good-looking. Sakura could not take her eyes off of him for the life of her. It was a strain to pay attention to the words he spoke and not the lips that projected them. At the end, Sakura was glad yet painfully disappointed that it had ended so quickly. She wanted more time to gaze at the man she'd be working for, but then decided that that might be just a bit creepy and thanked him for the job. Nevertheless, Sakura was anxious yet nervous to start work the next day.**

** When she had arrived the next morning, she was a half hour early. Instead of knocking on the door, Sakura sat outside on the porch and waited. Not too long after, Itachi had come outside and spotted her sitting on the steps. Eyebrow raised, he had inquired why she was sitting outside in the heat. Sakura, frightened and evidently oblivious to his arrival, had jumped and blushed. In a stutter, Sakura stated that she accidentally came early and promised it wouldn't happen again. She blushed harder when Itachi chuckled, put an arm around her shoulders and lead her inside.**

** "If you arrive early, do not stress. It is good that you are so dutiful and if you ever arrive early again, just knock on the door or let yourself in and have some breakfast." **

** From that day forward, Sakura woke up bright and early, hoping to catch Itachi before he had gone off to work. Almost every day, Sakura would arrive a few minutes early, hoping she wouldn't seem too weird for doing so. Itachi would greet her happily, and she would bow respectfully and offer to make him breakfast, to which he would decline-saying he needed to get to work. **

** Sakura smiled at her past self, noting how silly she was. A blush crept up her neck as she thought of Itachi, and how amazingly good-looking he was. The same debate that would always pop up appeared in her head now. She assumed Itachi was in his early twenties, maybe twenty-one or twenty-two and Sakura was only eighteen. Technically, Sakura wasn't a kid anymore and she didn't see herself as one. Sophisticated, polite, hard-working and obedient, Sakura acted like an adult ever since she was in her teens. Itachi, however, seemed to be a lot more of an adult than she was. He owned his own house with his brother, had a good career, always knew what to say, and was also very, very good-looking. Although she wasn't a kid anymore, Sakura doubted with all her fiber that he would date her, not to mention even look at her like that.**

** Rationally, Sakura saw herself as an acceptable candidate as any other girl in the village. When she thought about it, she didn't see why he wouldn't consider her as one. But then, when she _really _thought about it, why would Itachi even look at her like that? Here she was, cleaning his house in a maids uniform covered in dirt and dust, no doubt looking like a walking broom. So why would he even have the most miniscule thought that he would-**

** "Good evening, Sakura-san." **

** Sakura squealed like a mouse caught in a cats paw. She spun around in a rapid motion, causing her hair to whip her in the face and make her flinch. She barely noticed, though, because Itachi Uchiha was standing in the archway of the living room. Staring at her with a bemused smile that made her heart leap. **

** "H-hi, Itachi-sama." Sakura stuttered, feeling an instant blush crawling up her neck and covering her cheeks. She bowed in a rush and shut her eyes, praying the redness of her cheeks would fade quickly. Itachi stepped forward until he was in front of her, smiling at her shy nature. **

** "You can stand up now, Sakura." Itachi assured her.**

** Sakura's eyes flew open and she instantly stood up straight in alarm. Itachi backed away just in time before Sakura's head came rushing up. Sakura was face to face with Itachi and she knew it instantly. She noted the distance between them was an arms length and wondered whether or not she should back up a pace. Or five.**

** "Are you alright?" Itachi asked. His eyes were laced with concern but the amusement was still there.**

** "H-hai." She nodded vigorously then realized what she was doing and stopped instantly. Her palms began to sweat and she wiped them on the skirt of her uniform, trying to do it as casually as possible. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding and calmed herself. There was nothing to be nervous about. **

** _He doesn't think of you that way, forget it._**

** Sakura began to relax as she felt her composure go back to normal. She told herself that a man like him wouldn't look at her the way she wanted, yes it hurt but it was the truth and she would just have to accept that. It was good enough that she was able to work for him, that's all that mattered.**

** "If you're done I would like to give you something before you leave. Please, follow me." Itachi said and turned to walk down the hall. Sakura followed, pondering what it was he wanted to give her. Maybe it was her check, even though it was a few days early. A thought appeared then, maybe he was firing her! Had she missed something? Did something wrong? Was she a terrible maid? Oh, no, now everyone would know that she was a failure at the most simplest of jobs. She had to do something.**

** "Itachi-sama, please do not be upset at me. I am sorry for anything I have done or have not done or done wrong," Sakura pleaded as she followed him into a room. She side-stepped him before he turned to face her, "please don't fire me, I'm terribly sorry. Cut my pay if you will but please do not fire me. I-"**

** Itachi took a step forward and, in one swift motion, pushed Sakura back against the wall with his right knee in between her legs. Sakura gasped but was forced to remain silent due to shock and so merely stared at Itachi as he gazed down at her. Her heart beat ferociously against her chest like a ticking time bomb about to explode. She felt the warm, sweet breath of Itachi flutter gently out between his parted lips; his warm, strong hands as one locked an arm against the wall and the other gently held her chin. Time stopped for Sakura, and this, she noticed.**

** "Itachi...Sama..." Sakura breathed, his name coming out like a whisper in the wind. Her eyes were locked, focused on his, unable to turn direction. Her mind struggled for words, for sense, but nothing came up. All she could think about, care about, focus on, was Itachi. The distance between them had dropped in seconds as he had pushed her against the wall and took dominance. **

** "Do you know...who's idea it was...for this maid uniform...Sakura...San..?" Itachi whispered. The seduction in this voice made Sakura's chest drop, leap back up, then drop again in one, single moment. Her lips, dry yet ever so soft, parted and began to form a word but nothing came out. She couldn't speak. The realization of this moment was overwhelming, Sakura couldn't believe it. **

** Itachi seemed to be inching closer, or was that Sakura's mind playing tricks on her? If so, then her mind was a dirty traitor. Her eyes remained locked on his, the depth, the mystery that lay inside, the lust that clouded his eyes...**

** "It was..." Itachi moved slightly to the left, his breath now causing tingles to run down her skin as it gently hit her ear. Sakura stared into nothing as she focused on his words instead of his body, but it was a struggle. He had let go of her chin and now held her other arm lightly as his knee remained in place between her legs, "mine..." Itachi whispered, sending an array of chills and tingles down her body. **

** Sakura heard him inhale at the base of her neck and stiffened. No doubt she smelled like grime and sweat, what a turn off. But no, Sakura was mistaken. Itachi exhaled, the cloud of breath warming her neck slightly. **

** "W-why?" Sakura asked, unsure as to what she was asking for. Itachi came back into view and held her gaze for a minute. That one minute lasted a lifetime to Sakura. She became lost in his eyes, the room fell around her until all she saw was the dark shadows of his eyes. She followed his eyes as he leaned to the opposite side until she could no longer see his face. His sleek hair fell out of his pony-tail, covering the side of his face as he breathed down her neck.**

** "Because...it's very...very...arousing...," Itachi whispered into her ear, then tugged on the lobe gently with his teeth. Sakura squealed in surprise and then moaned as a rush of heat and chills overtook her body. Her eyes fell shut as he led a trail of kisses down her neck, taking a gradual pause in between each one. **

** Itachi leaned back up so they were, once again, face to face. Sakura opened her eyes and couldn't stop the involuntary leap of her heart. The man gazed down at her, taking turns to gaze at her shrouded eyes and her lusciously full lips. **

** "Tell me something...Sakura..." Itachi said, very gradually leaning toward the girl. Sakura made no response, waiting for him to finish his sentence, "Do you...find me," Itachi stopped when he was less than two centimeters from Sakura's lips, looking up at her eyes as he finished his sentence, "attractive."**

** Sakura's eyes grew wide at his question but she didn't have enough time to reply. Itachi closed the remaining distance and placed his lips against hers in a long-awaited kiss. Sakura gladly responded, moving in sync with his lips like she did it every day. His lips were thin, moist, and unbelievably smooth against hers. She ran her tongue against them, which he took as a sign to let her in. Sakura explored his mouth for a second before the kiss grew heated and Itachi began fighting back. **

** As the kiss grew rough, Itachi's grip on her did also. Grabbing both her arms by the wrists, he locked them up above her head against the wall, rendering her helpless. He attacked her mouth hungrily, pushing his body against hers. Holding her arms together with one hand, Itachi gripped Sakura by her waist and pulled her forward against him. Sakura, as helpless as a mouse who was trapped, moaned against Itachi and did her best to reign dominance over his mouth.**

** Itachi wouldn't have it, though, and pushed her tongue aside with his and bit her lower lip. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, claiming dominance as it filled the warm cavern. Sakura, already overwhelmed, admitted defeat and let him take charge. She moaned ever so slightly as his knee began to rub against her womanhood, feeling the jolt of excitement course through her body. Itachi smirked when he noticed her reaction and replaced his knee with his hand. Slowly, he rubbed her, letting her bask in the feeling before he took it to another level. **

** He let her hands drop to her sides so he could hold her face as he kissed her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and let her fingers dive into his silky hair. She pulled his hair free of the band and let it fall loosely over his back. Her fingers immediately became entangled in the silky mass. She'd been wanting to do this for so long, now that she was finally doing it, Sakura didn't realize it and only wanted to do more things to him.**

** Itachi's hand moved skillfully between her legs and Sakura wished he would go further. Instead, Itachi did quite the opposite almost. Retracting his hand, much to Sakura's dismay, Itachi placed both hands on either side of Sakura's waist. Before she knew what he was doing, Itachi lifted Sakura up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his torso. Once again, she was pushed against the wall so there was nothing holding her up besides the wall and Itachi's hand on her ass.**

** "Itachi..." Sakura moaned when he took his mouth away. A low growl was heard as he kissed down Sakura's neck. He grunted in dismay when the fabric of her uniform prevented him from going any further. Not wanting to waste any time, Itachi reached up and ripped the weak fabric so that her bare skin was now visible. Sakura gasped in surprise but was immediately being overtaken with another barrage of kisses. His hand was once again holding Sakura up and was now rubbing the better part of her ass. This did not suffice, however, and Itachi carried Sakura over to the bed, still devouring her lips with his own.**

** Sakura held onto Itachi as he laid her down gently on the bed, with him on top. He placed both hands on either side of her, wishing they could be doing better things. He stopped kissing the girl and simply gazed down at her flustered form. Her cheeks were reddened, her breathing came in large gasps, which Itachi noticed, made her chest heave like crazy. Itachi noted to himself that he made the right choice in giving this girl a maid uniform. She looked damn hot in it and most likely even better out of it. A bulge began to grow in his pants at the mere thought of it.**

** As Itachi stared down at her, Sakura began to have doubts that he really wanted to do this. As she looked at him, she wondered why he wanted her when there were other girls, more experienced girls out there that were probably better for him. Sakura pushed the traitorous thoughts away and accepted that he wanted her. He wouldn't be doing this otherwise. Right?**

** Itachi leaned down to kiss her again, but instead ran his tongue along her lips. Her breath was stolen as she watched his eyes reflect hers, only his held a playful lust in them. He smirked down at her, positioning himself so he was comfortable. His eyes fell down to her still heaving chest. The uniform showed quite a bit of cleavage that made Itachi more proud of his tastes. Specks of perspiration glistened on her chest, making Itachi lick his lips unconsciously. The urge to rip off her uniform and take her right then and there was a strong one, one he could barely maintain. **

** Before he could begin what he was already doing in his thoughts, Sakura stopped him by holding his face. "Itachi...I need to tell you something..."**


	2. Accidental Confession

**Itachi, holding himself up above her, stared at Sakura in almost shock. Her hands were warm, almost hot, against his face, making the bedroom seem like a desert. Was she serious? She actually had the time to conjure something up in her mind to stop them? Now? Evidently, the girl was horribly oblivious to the pulsating erection that threatened to burst through the seems of his trousers.**

"I..."

Itachi stopped himself from rolling his eyes. The girl was wasting time, precious time that Itachi had better things to do with. Like claim her lips and strip her clothes off and run his hands along her soft, creamy flesh...

The thoughts clouded Itachi's mind like a dangerous plague, destroying and slaughtering every bit of common sense and reason. He struggled to keep his anger in check but his arms were beginning to grow tired from holding himself up; he was losing his patience. The longer he waited, staring at her, the harder it was to keep his hands off her...

He leaned down and took her lower lip between his teeth, sliding his tongue across the plumpness of it. That was it, she was his now. No more talking, Itachi thought possessively. Sakura moaned, the recently growing tension subsiding from her body as he kissed her. He placed a hand on her hip and squeezed, thrusting his tongue in her mouth.

Sakura gripped his shirt and shyly pushed it up and felt the hard muscle of his chest, the bulkiness of his torso made her quiver with excitement. He broke the kiss to pull his shirt up and, tossing it behind him mercilessly, bent and devoured her mouth once more.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck, urging him closer, deepening the kiss. One hand raked through his hair, entangling her fingers in the silky strands, while the other slid down his arm and felt the hard muscle that was there. Involuntarily, Sakura blushed. His muscles were slightly flexed due to him holding himself up, but it was enough to get a girl thinking-and blushing.

"Sakura," Itachi breathed breathlessly, nudging her head to the side to kiss down her neck. There was a slight tinge of sweat mixed with a light vanilla that danced on her skin. Her aroma filled his nose, clouding his senses. Her sweet fragrance, her highly satisfying taste, the smoothness of her skin-it was all so intoxicating. Itachi bit her neck, with more eroticism and hunger. A loud moan of surprise and pleasure filled his ears, driving him wild. The sound of her voice was enthralling, adrenaline rushed through him. He needed to hear her, he needed her on him.

In one swift, rapid motion, Itachi rolled and now it was he who was on his back and Sakura astride him. His arms, as muscular as they may be, were aching and needed a good rest for what was to come. On instinct and reflex, Itachi placed his hands on either side of Sakura's waist, firm and secure. Her hips were marvelously wide, curving at just the right place and extending into long, elegant legs that held her posture perfectly. Itachi bit his lip against the groan in his throat. This woman was beyond sexy, the bulge in his pants twitched along with the rest of his body.

Itachi almost released himself at the sight of Sakura as she sat on top of him: her lovely hair was tangled and disheveled, her eyes were wide, innocent and full of lusty excitement, her lips were as plump as a plum; her breasts popped marvelously from her uniform, the material clung to her body like a second skin. He could feel the warmth of her sex through his trousers, and by God, he could feel the growing dampness through the thin material of her panty's. His erection had to be felt by her own self, for he was right underneath her womanhood.

"Itachi," Sakura said faintly, "why are you looking at me like that?"

Itachi's fiery gaze slid back to Sakura's,"Because you are unbelievably sexy..." In a quick and frightening speed, Itachi sat up, placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer for a kiss. Sakura smiled against his mouth. His tongue mingled with hers, wandering the warmth of her mouth. His free hand slid around to her back, caressing it and massaging it, pulling her closer to him.

Sakura, hot and breathless, held his shoulders and ground into him. She felt him twitch beneath her and smirked. Reaching behind him, she gripped a hand full of his hair. She tugged on it lightly, enough to evoke a reaction in him. She tilted his head back slightly, opening her eyes just enough to see. She made eye contact and held his gaze, leaning in and sliding her tongue along his lower lip. She saw the fire in his eyes grow, and gently took his lower lip between her teeth and bit it softly.

Itachi groaned, his own hand gripping the back of her neck and slamming his mouth against hers. The fire roared loud and ferociously inside him, his growing need for pleasure erupted and filled his mind, overwhelming his senses. Releasing her mouth, he slid his hands around to her sides and upward, cupping each of her breasts in his masculine hands. Sakura gasped, shutting her eyes and dwelling in the pleasures his hands produced.

"Oh, Itachi..." Sakura gasped. Her moans urged him further; he gripped the fabric covering her breasts and ripped it. Her chest down to her waist was now bare, the black material no longer clinging to her delicate skin. Itachi ducked his head and took one, beautifully round breast in his mouth as he fondled the other. Sakura gave a startled cry at the shock of his tongue circling the soft, pink flesh of her nipple. Her moans became endless as he suckled, licked and nipped at her breast.

Sakura wanted, needed to do something. Placing her hands on either side of his face, she brought his head up to kiss him. His mouth was warm and sweet, she wondered if the rest of him was, which caused an idea to form in her mind.

Mustering up the self-confidence she knew she had, Sakura placed her hands on his chest and pushed him down. Itachi flew back on the bed and stared at her, the lust never leaving his eyes. Sakura leaned over him, bent down and began kissing down his chest. He felt her sweet, beautiful lips mark his skin, her slick tongue tracing the spots she kissed. Itachi's stomach fluttered when she reached his waist-band. He assumed she was going to stop but was sadly mistaken.

Sakura ran her moistened tongue along the edge of his trousers. When she began undoing his pants, she was pushed aside and onto her back in a matter of seconds. Itachi hovered over her, his eyes ablaze with raging pleasure. Sakura was about to berate him for stopping her but Itachi had taken one of her lone breasts in his mouth again.

His teeth grazed her nipple playfully before he trailed kisses down her stomach. Her uniform skirt was still on, protecting and covering her womanhood. Itachi mercilessly ripped the rest of the material off, leaving Sakura in delicate red panty's. He groaned at the sight of them. They clung to her perfectly, hugging her hips and sex just right. A brief image of Sakura bent over and her ass in red panty's flashed through his mind. By God, the things he wanted to do to her.

Without hesitating, Itachi pulled the helpless fabric off her body and pushed her legs apart. Sakura gasped and said his name but it came out in a plea rather than a warning when his tongue traced the sensitive flesh between her legs. He licked her lips graciously, moving slowly and gently to ease into the moment.

Gasping and moaning as Itachi licked at her sex, Sakura couldn't believe what she was doing. Never had she imagined this happening, never. Since Sakura began working for Itachi, not once had he shown any sign of liking toward her. Maybe because he was always busy being out and about. Although, despite their distant relationship, Sakura was here, in Itachi's bed currently being pleasured by Itachi himself. Sakura couldn't decide whether it was right or wrong for this to be happening but she didn't care.

Itachi had stopped what he was doing and was now leaning over her, staring at her,"You shouldn't space out on me, Sakura," He whispered, sliding a finger into the warm cavern between her legs and Sakura gasped in surprise,"it's very rude of you." He leaned down and took her mouth in a dominating kiss, pushing another finger inside her and thrusting methodically.

Sakura moaned against his mouth, kissing him hungrily. His hand moved quickly and expertly as if he had practiced this so many times before. The thought of him doing this with any other girl crossed her mind, but she quickly pushed it away. Itachi doesn't do this with any girl, he's better than that, Sakura assured herself. She focused on his hand thrusting into her, his mouth kissing her. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and held him close, claiming him hers if only for this moment.

Itachi thrusted his hand quickly, making Sakura moan louder and louder progressively. She bucked against his hand, deepening the pleasure. Despite her nudity Sakura was sweating, the actions of the two were simply overheating her.

She broke the kiss,"Itachi, it's too hot."

Retracting his hand, Itachi got off the bed and Sakura thought she upset him but he merely opened a window and returned back to her.

He laid next to her and nuzzled her neck, placing a soft kiss on it,"Are you cooled off yet?" He asked, rubbing her stomach. His hand made her remember what it was doing just a few minutes ago and she moaned. Itachi smirked and took that as a yes. An idea struck him and he got off the bed again.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sakura as he lifted her off the bed and began carrying her out of the bedroom. His bare chest was warm against her arm, his scent emanated from him and she exhaled deeply, controlling herself. Meanwhile, in the back of her head, she was mentally freaking out that the man she was crushing on was carrying her bridal style in his house!

It turned out that Itachi was taking her to the kitchen, for what, Sakura didn't know. He set her down by the counter and placed his arms on each side of her so she had nowhere to go. Sakura stared at him, wondering what he was doing. His hair fell effortlessly over his broad shoulders, framing his face handsomely. This man was a God through her eyes.

"Sakura," He said, grabbing her attention, "how do you feel about me?"

The abrupt question caught Sakura so off guard that she was silent for several moments before saying,"Well I think of you as a good boss," she offered truthfully. It was true; Itachi was a good boss. He was polite and respectful and very hospitable; always welcoming her in his home no matter how early.

"That's not what I meant."

Sakura bit her lip, she was procrastinating, hoping she wouldn't have to answer. Her pulse was racing from the sudden onslaught of pressure that he placed upon her. He was being forward, she noticed with a bit of criticism. Of course, she shouldn't expect anything less from Itachi; he was a very sophisticated and direct man, he knew what he wanted.

"How do you feel about me, Sakura," He asked again, placing a noticeable about of emphasis on the word 'feel'. He stared into her eyes like it meant everything, as if his life depended on her answer.

"I...I..." Sakura's face bloomed cherry red out of nervousness and fear; nervousness because he was staring at her so intently that it made her nauseous, fear because if she told him how she truly felt about him, he might laugh at her. Or worse, fire her as his maid. What if it was a trick question? What if Itachi was simply asking her because he wanted to be nothing more than friends? Was he asking her because he simply wanted to have sex and act like it never happened the next day? Sakura's heart pounded so ferociously she couldn't think of what to say, or what not to say.

"Sakura?" Itachi said, backing up to peer at her face more clearly. She was wide eyed and red like she had just held her breath for hours and hadn't inhaled for air yet. He laid a hand on her cheek, hoping he was some type of comfort to her. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, placing her hand gently on his. He liked that reaction, he liked her.

"Itachi..." She smiled, opening her eyes to gaze at him. The look in her eyes made him want to kiss her again, so he did. Rubbing her cheek with his thumb, he bent his head, looked into her eyes and kissed her. She responded instantly, with as much lax and comfort as Itachi offered, maybe more.

The two didn't break apart, their kiss grew hotter, deeper. They lost themselves in each other, forgetting their conversation in the heated response of one another. Itachi pulled her close, dwelling in the body heat that radiated from her elegant form. His hands massaged her lower back in small, rotating circles. They traveled up, covering her sides and cupping her breasts, rubbing each nipple with each of his thumbs. Sakura moaned in response and pulled him closer.

Sakura broke the kiss, needing air to gasp and moan as he caressed her. Itachi let her, and in turn nuzzled her neck, inhaling her delicious scent and kissing her sensitive neck.

"I love you...Itachi..." Sakura whispered, then gasped in horror at what she had just said. Aloud. Itachi pulled back and stared at her, expressionless.

**A/N-I post this late at night...an hour after midnight...and on my eighteenth birthday! Enjoy! ^_^**


	3. Decision

**Her eyes were as big as the sun, bright and shining with utter terror. She stared at Itachi, who stared back with just as much stupor as she, wondering what the hell to say now. Why did she say that?! She didn't love him, so why did it come out? With much dread, Sakura averted her gaze to the floor, too embarrassed to look at him. Of course, her face would be flushed red, which caused further embarrassment which also led to more redness. This was a disaster in itself that Sakura had no idea what to do in order to turn back time and make sure this never happened.**

The situation had instantly become awkward, both of them staring at one another in full and utter stupidity, compared to moments ago when they were all over each other with no limitations; with no conscious present to tell them to think twice about their actions. What would he think of her now? Would she be considered a whore? Would he see her as too easy? Her reputation, not that she really had one, would be demolished thanks to this. He'd have the totally wrong impression of her now. All because she was so into the moment. All because of him.

It wasn't her fault, Sakura decided, pushing aside the traces of denial seeping in. He was the one who came onto her, not the other way around. She didn't know what the hell she was saying, she could've said anything while in that situation. When she really thought about it, it could have been worse. She could have called out someone else's name that wasn't obviously his, like Sasuke! That would've been far worse than merely stating, 'I love you,' Sakura admitted with much alarm.

Sakura noticed Itachi's arms fall to his sides, noticed his hands tense against his thighs. Despite herself, Sakura recalled the earlier events of today. She remembered his hands traveling over her body, his tongue as it explored her mouth, and how generously she let him do so. Without so much as a hint of why, also. At the beginning, Sakura had been too hung up in the moment to produce any sort of word in her mind. All she could think about was Itachi and how incredibly warm and seductive he was. And how much she wanted him.

**She laughed at herself; just this morning she was admiring how handsome and perfect he was. Then he had seduced her and claimed her into this awkward mess of a situation. What was supposed to happen now? She should've seen this coming, she should've stopped him when she had the chance. Sakura stopped herself there. When she really considered the option, would she have done it? Would she have stopped Itachi from touching her? Was she that desperate for him to notice her that she would let him be with her?**

**Maybe, Sakura considered. She had to be honest with herself, if not then what was the whole point in this? Yes, it was a fact that Sakura did indeed have some sort of feelings for Itachi. Ever since her first day of working for him, she felt a faint connection with him that she never felt anywhere else. So she secretly admired him from afar, wishing that one day she would conjure up the courage to just say one, small thing to him. It wouldn't even have to matter or make any sort of sense; it would have meant the world to her for him to acknowledge her the way she wanted him to.**

**However, Sakura knew she wasn't that desperate for Itachi's attention. She wasn't that type of a girl. Although, even if she wasn't as desperate, her mind was pretty sidetracked by the man. He completely caught her off guard, telling her he wanted to give her something and then locking her against a wall, helpless and lost like a little kitten. Was that his true intention, or had the idea merely struck him upon entering the room? Nevertheless, how was she supposed to function when he just bombarded her with kisses as intense as they were? His actions were stunning and breathtaking, his gaze...**

**His gaze rendered her speechless even now. Sakura didn't know what it was about his eyes, the mystery, the enticement, the simple color of them, that made her want him. They drew her in, hypnotized, and she couldn't turn away, couldn't mutter the thought of action to turn away. The oddest part about it, though, was that she _liked_ it. The way he controlled his emotions and action were remarkable. He was mesmerizing, like a God.**

Sakura had never seen that side of him before, then again why would she? The only side of him that she knew of was his easy-going, hardworking yet friendly side. That was all she needed to know about him to like him and want to be friends with him. However, Sakura craved more; she wanted to know more about Itachi and see who he really was. Everyone had flaws, but Sakura had yet to see his. Itachi was always so well-kept and balanced that it made Sakura want to see the balance scale tip for once.

Daring a peek up at Itachi, Sakura saw that he was staring at her. She felt her cheeks burn and immediately dropped her gaze. She tried to decipher the look he had in his eyes. From what she saw, and could tell, he wasn't too upset, if he was at all. If she was lucky, he would simply reject her but let her keep her job. Oh, how she wished she could form into a ball and disappear.

Itachi said nothing, he studied the girl in utter silence. She said she loved him, Itachi noted as he analyzed the situation. He was kissing her neck, and she said she loved him. Itachi sighed; he knew she didn't mean it. Why would she love him? They never had one conversation together, not really. There was nothing about him that was admirable, although the girls seemed to adore his hair and muscular arms, there was nothing else otherwise. He felt a headache looming over his head and stress was heavy upon his shoulders. Itachi didn't know what to say, not yet.

Narrowing his eyes he said, "I think you should go."

Sakura gasped, her eyes widened for a second before dropping into sorrow. Without a word, she nodded and removed herself from between Itachi and the counter. She went into the bedroom for her clothes but then realized that the uniform she had worn here had been torn. Without much consideration, Sakura went over to the flawless mahogany dresser and pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants she thought would fit. Donning the t-shirt and adjusting the pants, Sakura hurried out of the bedroom and out the front door without so much as a word or glance in Itachi's direction.

Consequently, Sakura butted heads with Sasuke as he was walking in the door.

"Ow..." Tears swam up and stung her eyes but it wasn't from colliding with Sasuke. She kept her head bent and thankfully her long hair shadowed most of her face. Sasuke observed her, noticing how she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, leaning down to try and see her face but she turned away.

Sasuke took account of the clothes she wore, he immediately recognized them as Itachi's. His eyebrow raised as he became curious. Before he could inquire about the clothes, Sakura sniffled and pushed past him, muttering a faint apology.

Sasuke walked into the house wondering what transpired here. After he shut the door, he sought out Itachi to ask him. When he got to Itachi's bedroom, he heard the faint sound of rushing water and assumed he was in the shower. His eyes dropped to the floor. In a disheveled pile lay a black and white piece of clothing. Sasuke walked over and picked it up. He recognized it as Sakura's maid uniform.

Looking back and forth from the bathroom door and the uniform, Sasuke had a pretty good idea of what happened. However, despite his assumptions of the previous events that had taken place in his home, he casually sat on the edge of the bed, balling up the useless piece of cloth. His thumbs moved across the black and white fabric, circling clock-wise and then counter clock-wise.

He hoped Sakura was alright; that Itachi didn't do what he always did: be himself. As much as Sasuke looked up to and cared for his older brother, he knew what kind of person Itachi really was. Itachi was a well organized, intelligent and ambitious person, but he also had commitment issues. Thanks to Itachi's good charm and sense of humor, he could catch the eye of any girl and she would soon be under his arm as he led her to his house. Sasuke sighed, pushing his head into the fabric. He knew why Itachi was the way he was.

Ever since the death of their parents, Itachi had had to make sacrifices. He had to raise Sasuke on his own, take care of the house and make sure that Sasuke got a proper childhood. Itachi couldn't enjoy the benefits of being a teenager because he was forced to be an adult, in such little time. More importantly, Itachi had always felt like he was alone. He saw the death of his parents as them leaving him alone to fend for his little brother. Itachi hated their parents for leaving him, abandoning their only children. Thanks to this belief, Itachi saw any potential partner as an impossibility. He disregarded woman and their feelings for fear of them leaving him, just like his parents did. So, Itachi merely used women instead of dating them. This way, Itachi had explained, neither he nor the woman would get hurt but they would both gain pleasures in being with each other.

Itachi had confided in Sasuke a few years ago, stunning him with every honest word that Itachi spoke. Afterward, Itachi had recomposed himself and made Sasuke swear never to tell anyone what he had said, saying it would weaken his charm on the ladies. Sasuke had respected his attempt at humor, but really, he knew Itachi was just trying to cover it up.

The door to the bathroom opened and Itachi appeared in the doorway, water dripping and sliding down his chest, a towel wrapped securely around his waist. He saw Sasuke and seemed surprised but quickly retrieved his composure. Rubbing his head with a maroon towel, he inquired Sasuke, "What are you doin' here?"

Sasuke looked at him in disappointment, "What are you doing?"

Itachi knew what Sasuke meant by his question but played it off like he didn't, "Drying myself off? What are you doing?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, standing up, "I mean, what are you doing with Sakura? She just left here and I'm pretty sure she was crying."

Itachi narrowed his eyes; it was evident that something did happen between the two. But what? Sasuke squinted at his older brother.

"What happened, Itachi?" Sasuke inquired again, emphasizing each word.

"Nothing happened." He said, evading the question.

Sasuke's nostrils flared and his fists clenched in anger. He pulled on Itachi's arm as he turned to the bathroom, and Itachi pushed him off, his own anger flaring.

"Nothing happened, Sasuke! Forget it, alright?"

"Obviously something happened to make Sakura rush out of here like that," Sasuke said, "a girl doesn't rush out of a house crying and silent for no reason."

Itachi exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. Taking a deep, reassuring breath, Itachi rubbed his chin with one hand and placed his other on his waist.

"Was she really crying?"

Sasuke nodded, "She looked terrible from what I could tell. She wouldn't even look at me. What happened, Itachi?"

Itachi shook his head in dismay,"I don't know. One minute we were all over each other and the next I was staring at her like a clueless moron."

Sasuke nodded slowly, trying to understand the situation. He didn't understand, though, it made no sense.

"I don't get it," Sasuke admitted.

An impatient huff came from Itachi as he wiped his face with his hand. He looked at Sasuke, saw him staring at him with just as an impatient look as he, and sighed.

"She said she loved me."

Sasuke's mouth opened, shock and awe overcame him in one foul sweep. He tilted his head first to one side and then the other. His lips formed to say something but Sasuke couldn't produce any words. Too many questions swam in his mind for him to utter one word.

After sitting there in stunned silence for quite some time, Sasuke finally managed to speak, "Love?"

Itachi stared at him, baffled, "You sit there for ten minutes staring at me like a complete idiot only to have the conscious of mind to say the word 'love'?" Itachi scoffed,"Yes, she said she loved me."

Completely unfazed, a smile broke out on Sasuke's clean-shaven face. "That's great, Itachi! I'm happy for you. Sakura's a great girl, you guys are fantastic together."

"That's not the point, Sasuke!"

His smile evaporated, "Wait. Is that why she ran out of here in tears? You turned her down?"

Itachi sighed, he didn't want to go through this. How did this happen? One minute he was enjoying himself, having a good time and now he was here, distressed, over his maid. _His maid! _He groaned inwardly, he annoyed himself to death. Truthfully, Itachi didn't know what to think on the matter. In the beginning of this whole mess, Itachi just wanted to have some fun with her, but then it cascaded into this. He never intended to hurt her, no, she was too sweet and delicate to be hurt like that.

Then Itachi began contradicting himself, saying how would it end without her ever getting hurt? Now that he thought more clearly on it, Itachi wasn't exactly sure. He only intended to have a good time, but never fully simmered on how she might take it. However, he now saw how she truly felt about him. The realization sickened him, he felt nauseous.

"What are you going to do, Itachi?"

Itachi shook his head, his head in his hands as he contemplated. He exhaled deeply, coming to a final decision.

"I know what I'm going to do," Itachi muttered, and, ending the conversation there, turned to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. From the bedroom, Sasuke, who still held the ripped up uniform in his hand, heard the water start as Itachi, no doubt, was stepping into the tub for another long, thoughtful shower. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura made a loud, sleep-induced snort as her body jerked at the sound of the doorbell. She slipped back into unconsciousness when it echoed again. The woman groaned from under her pillow, mentally forcing the sleep from her head.

With a silent yawn and a long stretch that made Sakura want to curl up in a ball, she was up. Her bare feet slapped across the warmth of her carpet as she strode out of her room. It was a nice tingle that tickled her toes and caressed her skin. The cold of the hardwood flooring in the hall made her jump on her tip-toes, though, making her a little more alert.

The doorbell continued to ring, beckoning Sakura with no chance of ignoring it. She rubbed her eyes as she reached the door and unlocked it. Opening it to find her best friend Naruto grinning from ear to ear. Every looming thought receded from her mind as Sakura sprung into Naruto's arms.

She felt his arms envelope her in the tightest embrace and his chest rumbled against her as he chuckled. Sakura couldn't stop the grin from stretching across her face. It had been so long since she saw him. Naruto had to go to the Sand Village because they needed help with an important matter and Naruto couldn't turn them down. Looking back now, it had been a few months since she saw him.

"I missed you, Naruto!" She shouted in his ear.

"Ahh! I missed you, too, Sakura, but do you really have to scream in my ear? I do use it, you know?"

Sakura backed up but Naruto didn't let her go. He held her at arm's length, admiring her beauty. He missed her more than anyone, seeing her again filled his heart with the utmost happiness anyone could ever acquire. His heart pounded in his chest, he could only hope she couldn't hear it.

"How have you been?! How was your trip?"

"It went really good. I couldn't stop thinking about you, though! How have you been? Are you still working at the Uchiha's?"

Sakura couldn't help but blush a little at his sincerity,"Yeah I am, it's been good," her eyes fell to the ground as she pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Her gaze landed on her crimson night gown and she gasped.

"Oh my God, I totally spaced! I should change.." Sakura, embarrassed and suddenly shy, made an attempt to back out of Naruto's arms. He held her firmly, though and she looked at him questioningly.

"Sakura..." Naruto gazed at her with something like deep affection coloring his eyes. She raised an eyebrow, wishing she at least had some shorts on; his gaze made her feel a little too conspicuous for her liking.

"Naruto, what's-"

Naruto raised his hand to rest it against Sakura's cheek. He pulled her forward, leaving no room for resistance. Effortlessly, he dominated his best friend's lips. They were soft and sweet and ever so plump he wanted to kiss her, right here on her front porch, as long as forever lasted.

His heart skipped a beat as their lips met, then sped up like his life was on the line. His thumb that rested against her satin cheek caressed her face as he kissed her so.

Sakura remained stock still, frozen in place. Her mind hammered one second and died on her the next. Why was Naruto kissing her on her front porch? What was going on? Why couldn't she stop this like her mind was urging her to do?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Itachi ran a hand carelessly through his hair. He had it down today, not in the mood to restrain himself. The sun was high today, but a nice breeze tickled your face to cool you down so it wasn't too bad.

The clicking of his heels against the pavement echoed around the vacant streets. Itachi strode patiently down the block, making his way to Sakura's house. The entire way here he debated on what to say to her. After a long self-debate in the shower he finally came to a conclusion: he was going to ask her out. It took a lot of persuading but he managed to convince himself to give her a shot. What could go wrong?

As Itachi turned and began strolling up the walkway to her house he spotted someone at her door. Looking closer he realized it was Naruto, and he was talking to Sakura. Sighing, he supposed he should wait for him to leave, it'd be rude to interrupt their conversation.

Placing his hands in his pockets, he pulled out a diminutive piece of fuzz and let it fall. The wind picked it up and it floated in the air as free and careless as a butterfly. He watched it glide away until he could no longer see it.

His gaze landed on the duo at the door and his breathing fell short. The blond was holding Sakura very close to him, the proximity between the two was unsettling. He held her as they stared at each other, seemingly caught up in the moment. All Itachi could do was watch in stunned silence as the blond pulled Sakura in and kissed her gingerly.

The Uchiha didn't quite know what to think at that moment. All in one instant his heart skipped, stopped and sped up, out of anger or jealousy he couldn't fathom right then. Maybe both. All he knew was that he wanted to get out of here and back in his home with saki in his hand. Sasuke was bound to have a bottle lying around somewhere.

Turning quickly on his heel, Itachi forced the image of the couple out of his mind. Couple? Couple? Were they dating? Did Sakura have a boyfriend this entire time and not mention it? He was almost sure she didn't, or she would have mentioned him, right? No, she probably wouldn't have, Itachi decided. He was a cold-hearted dick to say the least. Sure he had his moments of kindness but didn't he outright ignore her most of the time?

Itachi didn't know what to think, nor what to believe. So many questions with so many unknown answers circled his mind, one after another, bombarding his thoughts like bombs on a battlefield.

Itachi didn't remember how he made it home but he didn't care as he marched through his front door and straight for the kitchen. Wrenching the refrigerator door open, he searched for any sign of alcohol. There was none. He shrugged, said fuck the stairs, and grabbed the bottle of apple juice. He chugged it from the bottle for about twenty seconds before he took a fresh gulp of air. The cold liquid did little to sooth his racing mind but quenched his thirst, at least. Placing the half-empty bottle back in the fridge, he closed the door.

He stood in his kitchen lost.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Two days later, Sakura sat in her kitchen drinking a freshly brewed cup of coffee. Taking a sip, she felt it slide warmly down her throat. She sighed in bliss as she relaxed before going to work. A doubt arose in her mind at the thought of returning to the Uchiha's but she nudged it away. She placed the terrible events of that horrendous day behind her, it was in the past and that's where it was going to stay.

What if it happens again?

Sakura pondered over that question as she took another sip of her coffee. She used vanilla cream this morning and she was finding that she was liking it, she'd need to get more. More. That was the problem. Did she want more? Of Itachi? Did he? After everything that happened she didn't know what to think. It'd be best if she just followed her heart and see how Itachi reacted to her first. They hadn't seen each other in several days, with neither of them making any effort to contact the other. Maybe he was still mad at her.

Sakura shrugged, pouring the remnants of her coffee into the sink. Today was Monday, and Monday meant work, and if she worked she got money. That was what working was all about, wasn't it?

Grabbing her keys off the counter, Sakura headed out the door. The weather, as usual, was nice. The clouds in the sky circled overhead very cautiously as the wind blew them around playfully. Sakura inhaled the scent of grass and fresh cherry blossom tree's as she started the walk to Itachi's.

The walk was quick and relaxing, but anxiety reached her as she knocked on the door. What if Itachi answered? What should she say? She was still allowed to work for him, right? She shook her head. This doubtful mind of hers was getting on her nerves, so she promised to reject anymore doubtful comments her mind had to offer.

The door opened and Sasuke emerged in the doorway, greeting her with a friendly smile. Sakura smiled at him,  
happy it wasn't the older Uchiha. She noticed the quick thumping of her heart and admitted she was a little disappointed that it wasn't Itachi. Part of her ached to see him, as much as she didn't want to admit it.

"Good morning, Sakura. How are you doing?" Sasuke asked, politely.

Sakura stepped inside and greeted him with a small bow, beaming with a warm smile. "I'm good, Sasuke. How are you?"

"I am also good, though I have no plans today. Would you mind if I hung around here for a while? I'll stay out of your way, promise." Sasuke gave her a wink and Sakura struggled not to giggle.

"It's your house, Sasuke. You can come and go as you please."

"Ah, yes. But I don't want to bug the young maid while she works."

Sakura shook her head, "I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine."

Sasuke's chuckle echoed down the hall, "Deal." With that said, Sasuke's hand protruded and Sakura shook it, settling the deal. Before she could pull away, however, Sasuke pulled her hand close to him so his lips lingered above it. She watched, captivated, as he placed his lips atop her hand in a gentle, somewhat endearing kiss. Her heart thudded at the intensity of the moment and she urged it to calm down.

Sasuke let her take her hand back as he stood upright. She stared at him in wonder as the top of her hand tingled where he kissed it. A slight smirk was barely visible on his face as he locked eyes with Sakura.

Sakura shook her head to clear the dizzy spell that overwhelmed her. She looked down at her hand and then back up at Sasuke, who merely stood there like nothing happened. Her mouth opened to speak but no words were conjured and projected, her mind was blank.

"Would you care for a drink, Sakura?" Sasuke offered, gesturing toward the kitchen. Sakura shook her head "no" and he said," Well then, I'll leave you to it." Sakura gave a final nod and he left to the kitchen.

Exhaling quietly, Sakura decided she'd start upstairs and work her way down. What the hell was that all about? Why'd Sasuke kiss her hand like that? Sakura rubbed at her hand, trying to make the tingles go away.

She started up the stairs and turned to the right. A muffled sound came from inside one of the various bedrooms and Sakura moved toward it. The noise was coming from the last door down the hall, which was one of the guest bedrooms. She placed a knuckle on the door and knocked once before turning the doorknob.

Sakura poked her head through and looked around until she came upon the bed. Two figures were on it under a blanket. Long and flowing blonde hair cascaded down what was evidently a woman's back. Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped as she realized what was happening.

Itachi's head came up at the sound of her gasp and her heart sank. Deep. He stared at her with the least amount of emotion in his eyes that almost broke Sakura's heart. She apologized sincerely and shut the door.

Sakura stood there in the hall for several minutes afterward. She didn't hear anything coming from the bedroom again, her interruption must have ruined the moment. Her eyes stung with unshed tears as her emotions swept over her. She blinked them back as much as she could, and when she could no longer retain her feelings, she fled to the bathroom and poured her heart out.


End file.
